


Slow Learner

by theaes



Series: Clexa Oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaes/pseuds/theaes
Summary: Lexa teaches Clarke how to sword fight. Clarke is clumsy and slow and while she's sweating buckets, Lexa hardly breaks a sweat.





	Slow Learner

“Lexa this armor is heavier than you.” Clarke says as she struggles to pick it up off the table.

 

“Don’t start complaining yet, Clarke, we haven’t even started training,” Lexa says, skillfully putting on her own armor. “And you wouldn’t know how much I weigh, you couldn’t lift me if you tried.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes as she continues to struggle with putting her armor on. 

 

“Let me help you.” Lexa walks over to where her girlfriend is dressing and takes the chest guard from the blonde. She proceeds to fasten it over Clarke’s chest and continues on to her shoulder guards.

 

“Is all of this really necessary?” Clarke says, facing the mirror and looking over the abundance of armor she is wearing. “You aren’t wearing half of this stuff.”

 

“Clarke, I’ve been training since I was two years old, this is your first day. You can’t risk getting hurt.” Lexa remarks as she finishes with Clarke’s armor, running her hand down the other girl’s back and causing her face to turn a shade of pink. “At least it looks good on you.”

 

The two girls make their way outside and begin to walk to the small clearing where Lexa first learned to fight. It’s a long walk, and Clarke is out of breath by the time they get there, having carried half her bodyweight in armor along the way.

 

They begin to unpack, and Clarke tries to imagine a tiny Lexa running around here with a sword in hand.

 

“Now, here is your sword for the day.” Lexa says, handing the weapon to Clarke.

 

“Lex,” Clarke starts, laughing to herself. “This is a stick.”

 

Lexa smiles as she pulls her own sword out of her scabbard.

 

“Baby steps, Clarke.”

 

Lexa begins by putting down the stick and giving Clarke the real sword to show her the proper way of holding it, which took an embarrassingly long time for Clarke to get the hang of. Lexa bends over laughing as Clarke nearly slices her own foot off by dropping the weapon. Once Clarke gets the hang of it, Lexa returns the stick to the blonde, who silently agrees that it's for the better. Lexa then proceeds to go through her lesson, with Clarke slowly picking up on the skills. 

 

“Lex, how have you trained like this for 20 years? I don’t think I’ll make it past day one.” Clarke admits, sipping water from her canteen as Lexa waits for her to finish her break.

 

“It gets much easier, you just need to build stamina,” Lexa starts. “But it won’t get any easier if you keep taking breaks every 5 minutes.”

 

They continue to train, and Clarke learns how to attack and how to block a strike. Lexa starts off slow, but picks up speed as Clarke gets the hang of it. Clarke knows that Lexa is trying to show off to impress her, something she finds endearing. Clarke copies Lexa's spins and imitates the noises she makes just to mock her.

 

“Lexa, it’s been hours, I don’t think I can go much longer.” Clarke says after a while.

 

With Clarke drenched in sweat, Lexa decided that they should finish with a simple joust.

 

“We will play until one of us has become too tired to continue, or until one of us strikes the other with a clear shot to the breastplate.” Lexa explains as Clarke finishes her break.

 

The match begins with Clarke confidently using the moves that Lexa taught her, and even parrying some of the brunette’s strikes. Lexa then picks up speed and makes more aggressive moves, causing Clarke to walk backwards until they are in the woods, far away from the clearing. The heavy weight of her armor causes Clarke to stumble, but she catches her balance and blocks one of Lexa’s attacks. 

 

“You’re improving,” Lexa remarks. “But the armor is slowing you down. You need to be quicker on our feet when faced with a more experienced opponent.”

 

She then counters the brunette and causes her to move backwards in the way that Clarke had. In a moment of weakness, Clarke loses her balance and Lexa takes the opportunity to slide downwards onto the ground, and before the blond can react in any way, she is physically swept off her feet and left on the ground. Lexa stands above her and gently places the tip of her sword in the middle of Clarke’s chest.

 

“I win.” Lexa says with a mirthful smile on her face. 

 

Lexa reaches for Clarke’s hand and helps her to her feet. They return to the clearing and begin to pack up. Lexa helps take Clarke’s armor off and notes that the blonde’s armor should be washed on due to the amount of sweat covering it. She turns the blond around and smiles.

 

“I think I have an idea, follow me.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers and guides her through the woods.

 

They walk a short distance to a pond on the outskirts of the Trikru territory. The water is clear and still, but Clarke can hear rushing water in the distance.

 

“Nobody is allowed out here because it’s so close to the Azgeda border.” She explains as she places her armor on the shore and begins to remove her boots, followed by her shirt and pants. Clarke stares at the her girlfriend who is left in nothing but her underwear.

 

“Earth to Clarke…” Lexa laughs as she walks over and begins to unbutton the blonde’s shirt.

 

Clarke removes the rest of her clothes and wades into the water with Lexa by her side. It's cool and refreshing, and Lexa takes this opportunity to dunk under and wash her face and hair. Clarke admires her girlfriend from a few feet away. Lexa notices the blond staring at her, and walks over to her, putting her arms around her shoulders. Clarke thinks nothing of the act, but is stunned when Lexa uses the leverage to push Clarke under the water as well.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke says as she surfaces, splashing Lexa as the brunette laughs and splashes back.

 

“Fiya, ai niron, but that hair of yours needs a good washing anyway.” Lexa says as Clarke opens her mouth in offense but can’t help but laugh. 

 

Clarke turns around and places her arms on the brunette’s shoulders, looking into her eyes.

 

“Thanks for the lesson, I owe you one.” 

 

“Maybe you could teach me how to read, the books in my library have been keeping you up at night lately.” Lexa says in a low voice. She looked back and forth between Clarke’s shining blue eyes, admiring their beauty.

 

“Deal.” Clarke smiles, moving backwards to sit on a rock ledge behind her and pulling the brunette with her. The water still came up to their chest, and Lexa sat straddling Clarke, holding her face in her hands.

 

Lexa looks down at Clarke and presses their lips together. It’s gentle and quiet and for that moment they are the only two on earth. Their tongues meet and Lexa’s hands stroke the sides of Clarke’s face on their way down to her neck. Lexa moves her lips down to Clarke’s neck, kissing softly as a quiet moan escapes the blonde. Clarke’s hands hold Lexa’s hips, and their lips reconnect, the kiss becoming more heated. Lexa stops herself, not wanting to get too far knowing that the sun would be setting soon. She takes Clarke’s face in her hands, pressing one last kiss onto her lips.

 

“We should head home.” Lexa whispers and smiles into the kiss.

 

They wade out of the water and begin to head home. Lexa notices Clarke’s shivers and takes her jacket off without hesitation, draping it over the blonde before taking her hand.

 

They walked back and entered Lexa’s chambers. She dismissed all but one of her guards, telling the remaining to run a hot bath. Once ready, Lexa helped Clarke undress, clumsily getting her wet shirt caught on the blonde’s nose. Clarke returned the favor and they stepped into the large tub and sat down across from each other. Clarke marveled over the smell of the soapy bubbles that were used only at the commander’s orders and on special occasions. The tub was almost as large as Clarke’s bed in Arkadia, and the candles placed on every table and windowsill provide a low light.

 

“Come over here, ai niron. Let me wash your hair.” Lexa suggests. 

 

Clarke moves towards her and turns around. Lexa takes the blonde’s matted hair and washes it clean with soap, untangling the knots. Clarke relaxes as Lexa’s gentle hands work through her hair. When Lexa finishes, Clarke turns around and Lexa kisses her. The brunette pulls away when she feels Clarke laugh as her lips curl. She opens her eyes to find that Clarke had made herself a bubble beard and was laughing hysterically.

 

“Clarke, you’re such a child. My novitiates are more mature than you.” Lexa teases, letting Clarke make one for her as well.

 

Once the bubbles dissolve and the girls’ fingers become pruney, Clarke pulls them out of the water and wraps a towel first around and then herself. They return to Lexa’s bedroom and dress in their nightclothes before getting into bed.

 

“Ai hod you in, Lexa.” Clarke whispers with her face just a few inches away from the brunette’s.

 

“I love you too.” Lexa smiles and kisses her before moving down and cuddling into her side, taking in her scent. 

 

Lexa falls asleep to the sound of her girlfriend’s steady breathing. Clarke stays up, admiring Lexa and silently pushing down the butterflies that result from the brunette’s arm wraps around her stomach and pulls her closer. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lexa is the first to wake up, taking in Clarke’s smell again before she even opens her eyes to see the blond still asleep next to her. Her arm remains wrapped around Clarke’s stomach, so she tightens the hug just slightly, pressing her girlfriend closer to her. Clarke stirs and awakens her eyes to find green eyes staring up at her.

 

“Nou wochop deyon, beja.” Clarke mumbles, closing her eyes again and grimacing at the pain in her muscles.

 

“No, not today. I think I remember you said you would teach me to read…”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, here's the Trigedasleng used in this fic;
> 
> "(Fiya) ai niron" -"(Sorry) my love"
> 
> "Ai hod you in" -"I love you"
> 
> "Nou wochop deyon, beja." -"No lesson today, please."


End file.
